Tsuna's New Responsibility
by lollilolli123
Summary: Tsuna is dared to enter a supposedly haunted house by his fellow classmates. Determined to shirk off his nick-name 'No-Good Tsuna' he agrees to enter the house. What he finds inside changes his life forever. He never expected to become the caretaker for another human being at his age.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Tsuna, there's no backing down now. You accepted this dare," his classmate heckled.

The house loomed in front of him. Just looking at it sparked a flame of terror in Tsuna. More and more rumours about this very house were surfacing every day. Lately people kept saying that they heard someone calling out from within. Others said they heard groans that sounded animalistic in nature. One thing was certain about this house, everyone thought it was haunted.

The brunet quivered. "I'm going to go in, soon."

"I knew it, there's no way No-Good Tsuna would have the guts to go in there," another of his classmates remarked.

He had to do this. He wasn't 'No-Good'. Tsuna had to prove that he was brave so he could become part of the class. He wanted to make friends and have a fun school life. He couldn't stand how his life was at the moment. Tsuna must make a change somehow. If entering this haunted house was the only way to prove his worth and change his school life then he would take on this dare.

"I'm doing it!"

He charged up to the rickey gate and pushed it aside in one quick motion. The path he tread to reach the front of the house was overgrown and some of the stones shook underfoot when he tread upon them. The house had not been tended to in a very long time, if the state of the overgrown garden, the rickety footpath and the dilapidated windows were anything to go by.

At the door he hesitated. Tsuna was afraid, he couldn't deny that, but his resolve was strong. Today he would enter this haunted house and gain respect from his classmates.

"Remember to bring back a little souvenir to show you actually searched the house for a Ghost and didn't just hide behind the door!" the leader of the group of five called.

Tsuna breathed deep, trying to calm his anxiety. Ghosts weren't real. There is no way this house was actually haunted. It was just old. With that in mind he opened the door and entered.

There was a thick layer of dust on every inch of what he could see. The afternoon light didn't reveal much but it showed enough to make Tsuna nervous. The wood had decayed and collapsed in a lot of spots. There were spider webs hanging from almost every corner of the roof. It looked like a classic haunted house. This made Tsuna start to think there honestly could be a Ghost residing in the house.

He scanned the two rooms on either side of the entry. Both were empty save for a few cobwebs and holes. Tsuna's head careened to the staircase in front of him. He was going to have to go upstairs to see if there was anything he could bring back to show his classmates that he honestly explored the house.

The only thing that was keeping Tsuna somewhat calm in this very moment was the lack of terrifying noises. The house had not made one single unexpected creak. Nothing had moved of it's own accord. It seemed like your average terrifying, abandoned home.

As he began the climb the first step it make an eerie squeak. Tsuna suddenly worried that the stairs may collapse from beneath him. What would happen if they did? His classmates were just outside, surely they would come to help if that happened. But what if they didn't? His fear was building, further and further. This was a terrible idea. He could die on these stairs!

But he would die of embarrassment if he told them he ran away because of some stairs. Swallowing his concerns, Tsuna pressed onwards. He took each step as cautiously as possible to ensure none of them gave way, allowing him to hurtle to his doom.

When he finally reached the top he heaved a sigh of relief. The state of the house was of more concern to him than some fictional Ghost. What could a Ghost do to him anyway? They couldn't even touch him! He wasn't going to be scared of something that could do him no physical harm! Though…Tsuna had to admit some small part of him was still terrified at the thought of a Ghost. But that wouldn't be enough to stop him. After all, Ghosts aren't real.

At the top of the stairs he peeked into each room as he passed. Yet again there was nothing in the rooms to take back as trophy of his valiant efforts. Just more holes in the wood and even more holes in the roof.

After a few minutes he had seen every open room and deemed them all useless to him. There was only one room left. The room down the end of the hall, the only one with the door closed. He got a bad feeling from that room. He figured it was just because the closed door was unusual but it felt like something more. If there was going to be any room with a Ghost in it that would be the place.

Tsuna slowly twisted the knob and opened the door. It made a screech which enticed his heart into palpitations of fear. If there were actually a Ghost in this room it would have definitely heard that. Could Ghosts even hear? Whatever, it didn't matter, because Ghosts weren't real. He hesitantly stepped into the new space. This was the last one, after this he could leave.

He let out a blood curdling scream. There, in the middle of the room, was a Ghost. A white mass with a black void for a face. He couldn't help it, he kept screaming.

Outside his classmates could hear the sound of his terror. They were quick to run away, believing that Tsuna really had been killed by the Ghost. His classmates did not desire to be next on the list.

So there Tsuna was, abandoned, staring down an immobile Ghost. What was he going to do?

* * *

Well I hope you have enjoyed the start of my new fanfic. If I had to motivation to finish my other stories rn I would :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your kind reviews :) It's been so long since I've uploaded any fanfics that I forgot how nice it was to receive your lovely reviews.

* * *

 _So there Tsuna was, abandoned, staring down an immobile Ghost. What was he going to do?_

The Ghostly figure shifted. Tsuna stopped screaming as he reached the point of pure horror. This unimaginable spectre could do anything to him. He was probably going to die here knowing his luck. He hoped that Nana would understand why this happened, her son just wanted to be accepted.

The white mass moved again, this time to peer at him with squinted eyes. Eyes that looked very human. Eyes that were attached to a very human looking face. It was just a guy in a blanket. No-Good Tsuna had managed to mistake a person curled up in a blanket for a Ghost.

"S-Sorry," Tsuna stammered. He was feeling awfully embarrassed at this point, he'd just woken some strange guy in an abandoned house.

"Help," the stranger said, imploring Tsuna to aid him with his sharp, steely blue eyes.

The person he has originally thought was a Ghost looked entirely vulnerable. Tsuna suspected he had been in the house for a while. No one would have ventured inside out of fear. Tsuna must have been the first person this poor stranger had encountered in maybe a week? His heart went out to the man, he really did want to lend him a hand. Nothing about the occupant of the haunted house suggested danger. The strangers very demeanour cried 'help me' and that was what he was going to. His soft-hearted mother would weep if she knew he left this man unaided.

"How can I help?"

"The blanket…I don't know how to get out."

Someone that appeared to be older than him couldn't escape a blanket. Tsuna was incompetent but this was a whole new level. It was pure inefficiency.

"Well, let me just find the end and…unroll you?" Tsuna said with a shake of his head. This stranger was like a piece of sushi, wrapped tight in a white blanket that was tarnished by dust. It made sense that Tsuna would think his pure black hair was some sort of Ghostly void face.

It took a few moments before Tsuna managed to find an end to the blanket. When he did he gripped the edges tightly and pulled with all his might. The stranger came spiralling out of his cacoon, like a freshly hatched butterfly. Much like a newly hatched butterfly the occupant of the house was also very naked.

Tsuna quickly chucked the blanket over the stranger lying on the floor, blushing all the while. He had not expected that at all. What was up with this guy?

The stranger gazed at him, admiration filling his eyes to the brim. He pointed to himself, saying the word, 'Hibari'. Tsuna felt as if he had just accidentally adopted a dog.

* * *

Hibari wore the blanket the whole way to his house. They got many odd looks but Tsuna tried his hardest to ignore them. He had a job to do. This ignorant man was now in his care, whether he liked it or not…at least until he took him to the proper authorities.

Turns out Hibari had forgotten almost everything. He didn't remember where he was from, how he came to be in that house or really must else. It was odd. But Tsuna couldn't leave the helpless man in that creepy house, at the very least he should take him home, clothe him and feed him. That's what his mother would have done.

"Mum, I'm home!"

There was no answer. Huh, weird.

Tsuna took a moment to assess the stranger he had brought into his home. He about a head taller than Tsuna, unconventionally attractive and…filthy.

"Did you want a shower?" Tsuna asked.

The stranger nodded. He lead Hibari to the bathroom upstairs, letting the shower get to the appropriate temperature before encouraging the man to get inside. Hibari dropped the blanket shamelessly in the preparation room before getting under the shower, enjoying the warmth of the flowing water. Tsuna averted his eyes immediately and ran out of the bathroom, this lack of modesty was too much for him. He closed the door behind him. Hibari might not care much about privacy but he certainly did. He hadn't showered with another person in at least five years and he hadn't been to a public bathing house in over six. He wasn't accustomed to communal Japanese bathing anymore.

Hibari burst out of the bathroom just as Tsuna stepped out into the hall. "Tsuna, how do I wash my hair?"

The brunet was already coming to see there was a lot of things Hibari didn't know how to do. He felt a sigh coming on. It was like having a dog or a child, the stray he had picked up was incapable of taking care of himself. Of course it was Tsuna's responsibility as the one who took him in to help him with the tasks he could not complete himself. Honestly, Tsuna had really taken on a handful here. But what else was he going to do? Leave him to die? Tsuna wasn't cold-hearted. He couldn't possibly do that.

"I'm coming in," he relented.

Tsuna stripped off the outer layers of his uniform, placing his school vest, tie and pants in the basket of the prep room. There was no need for him to go in to the bathroom with anything less than his boxers and school shirt on.

He lathered his hands up with shampoo before he massaged the substance into Hibari's scalp. The stray hummed contently. Tsuna smiled, he was kinda cute. Unprompted, as his eyes wandered over the body of his new charge, he noticed the hair between Hibari's legs. Upon further analysis Hibari was a bit too old to be cute. Also a bit too muscular. Tsuna was a little jealous of the toned body Hibari possessed, his thin arms were nothing in comparison to Hibari's. But he couldn't help it, Tsuna wasn't born to develop muscles.

"Wash it out now," Tsuna commanded.

Hibari rose from the stool Tsuna had stationed a ways away from the water. His new charge turned on the cold tap then the hot, failing to wait for the hot to have effect.

"It's cold! There's shampoo in my eyes, Tsuna!" Hibari cried.

Tsuna wasn't sure how he was going to handle someone who was an even bigger mess than him.

* * *

He giggled upon seeing how Hibari looked after changing into his clothes. They were way too small. It was very comical. This big man was wearing his little pyjamas.

"Wait there, I'll go grab some of my dad's clothes."

Despite expressly telling him to wait Hibari followed Tsuna to his dad's room. He didn't mind, it wasn't annoying. It was more funny than anything. He really had picked up a lost dog.

Though his dad's clothes were a tad big on Hibari they suited him much better. You couldn't go wrong with track pants and a plain white shirt.

When they arrived back at his room Tsuna noticed that Hibari's hair wasn't dry at all. Droplets of water just kept dripping down onto the towel around his neck and onto his father's shirt.

"Come here, let me dry your hair."

Tsuna was such a sucker. He didn't know why he was pampering this guy so much, he'd only met him today. But he felt that Hibari needed it. He'd been stuck in that haunted house, trapped and likely afraid. It only seemed right to balance out those hardships with kindness.

Tsuna stationed himself on the bed with Hibari between his knees before he took the towel around the ebony haired man's neck and lightly ruffled his hair. "So, how old are you Hibari?"

"Seventeen."

Wow, Tsuna wouldn't have guessed it. He thought that Hibari was older, like almost in his 20's. This would mean Hibari was still in school. That could be a lead to pursue, to find out where Hibari really came from. Find his school, find his home.

"You kinda look older than that."

"Do I? Hm. Well, How old are you Tsuna?"

"I'm fifteen."

Hibari sat back, letting Tsuna dry his hair. He seemed to be pondering something by the looks of it but couldn't quite grasp what it was. Things must be hard for someone who has forgotten almost everything. Your personality, your life, your everything is built on memories. Not having those must be a heavy burden to bear.

"Tsu-kun, I'm home! Mama decided to buy some takeaway!"

"Ah, Hibari, I have got introduce you to my mum. I hope this goes well, without her permission you can't really stay here…look, I'm sure it will go well, don't worry. I'll be there in a minute!"

Hibari just tilted his head up, staring at Tsuna with those puppy dog eyes. He didn't want to be thrown out onto the streets like some unwanted mongrel.

Prior to discarding the now sopping wet towel Tsuna sped downstairs with Hibari hot on his heels. They quickly came to a halt outside the kitchen where his mother was unpacking little boxes sushi.

"Ara, Tsuna. Who's this? You didn't tell me we were going to have a guest. I don't know if we have enough food here. I mean, I can always whip something up if you'd like," Nana said, smiling.

"Mama," she knew this was serious, Tsuna only ever called her by that when it was, "this is Hibari. I found him today in the old abandoned house on Aki lane. He doesn't remember much and I was wondering if we could help him. I'm going to take him to the police tomorrow but can he stay here until we find his home?"

Nana felt like crying. Her boy was so sweet. She had really raised the best kind of child there can be, a caring one.

"Oh, of course he can, Tsuna! I'm going to need a lot more food, you must be starving, Hibari. Run along, I'll call you down when everything is ready."

That was the first time Tsuna saw Hibari smile.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Nana doted on Hibari and he absorbed it like a deflated sponge. The tender love and care of the Sawada household was already doing wonders. Hibari looked less pale and gaunt and there was a light in his eyes, not just a helplessness that screamed 'save me'. A new environment made things infinitely better for Hibari.

"You'll be sleeping in the spare room," Tsuna explained after the meal was over.

"No!" Hibari protested.

"Why not?"

He looked almost bashful for a moment but it was hard to tell because his expressions didn't vary much.

"I don't want to sleep alone," he mumbled.

Tsuna understood. Hibari had been on his own all those nights in that empty house. He was starved of human company, craving every second he could get with another human being. To deny him the right to share a room with Tsuna felt wrong. Hibari deserved this much.

"Alright, we'll move the mattress in now," Tsuna conceded.

Upon hearing this Hibari was placated. He just wanted to be close to Tsuna. He didn't want to be on his own in this house. His dreams had been interrupted enough recently and Hibari didn't need a crippling loneliness to keep him up tonight. Resting well by having someone by his side was a top priority.

When bedtime came they each settled into their respective beds. Moving the mattress in was akin to moving in a new puppy's bed. Hibari really was kind of like a big, human-like animal. A big, human-like animal that Tsuna was going to have to turn in to the proper authorities tomorrow. At least he had permission to take time off school for this task.

* * *

Did someone say totally OOC Hibari? Because that's what I'm aiming for. To some degree Tsuna is a going to be a bit OOC in this fic as well but it's nothing in comparison to Hibari. If you can't endure an OOC Hibari I would suggest leaving because it's only going to get worse from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

I have so much planned for this fic, we're only just getting started :)

* * *

"Kid, do you know how many Hibari's there are just in Namimori? Do you know how many Hibari's there are in the whole of Japan? Loads!"

"But sir, we have to find his home," Tsuna implored.

This policeman wasn't helping at all. You would think an officer of the law would want to find a lost teens home no matter what it took. This guy didn't care at all!

The policeman turned to Hibari. "Do you remember your first name?"

Hibari shook his head, clinging tighter to the sleeve Tsuna had sacrificed to him. He didn't like this man at all. He was rude, and he wasn't just rude to Hibari, he was rude to Tsuna. This irked the ebony haired teen in a way he couldn't explain.

"Gosh, what do you want me to do? I can run prints, if he has a criminal record he'll show up on the data base," the exasperated officer of the law commented.

Tsuna hoped the teen beside him did not have a criminal record. On the other hand it would be quite helpful if he did.

"Let's do that," Tsuna said, smiling at his companion.

It took a few minutes to run the prints and meet with disappointment. Tsuna didn't know whether to feel relieved or frustrated upon failing to find Hibari's finger prints in the police records. At least he was right in thinking the teen he had picked up was not dangerous.

"I don't know what you expect of me. The kids almost a legal adult and I can't do much when he becomes one. At seventeen he's already got a fair few laws protecting his independence. If he's run away from home I can't make him go back," the extremely unhelpful policeman said.

"Fine, we will find Hibari's home on our own. Thank you for your time," Tsuna said, slightly bitingly.

The lawmen were unwilling to aid him, so what? He would find where Hibari came from on his own. He didn't need those rude, lazy bums. They would have to take matters into their own hands and complete their own investigation.

In the meantime though Hibari was still technically in school and that required some addressing. Tsuna didn't want his companion to get in trouble with the legal system because he failed to attend school for a while. He'd have to go see what his mother was up to now.

* * *

They arrived at Namimori High just shy of the last bell. The trio made their way to the office where they waited to have an audience with the Principal. Tsuna was going to be attending the same school as Hibari. This was a development the brunet never expected to happen.

"You can go in now," the secretary said with a smile.

Tsuna remembered the Principal's office well. He had been in there many times for his failing grades and issues with other students. It was a cozy place with lots of books and a big window overlooking the back of the school. The Principal himself was a wizened man who had almost had enough of high school students but he took everything in stride and was always willing to listen.

"Mrs. Sawada, so nice to see you again," the old man said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to see you as well, Shima. Now, before we get started I know Tsuna wasn't here today. He had my permission to deal with a delicate family matter and was unable to attend school," Nana replied, an air of 'no nonsense' about her.

"That's fine, fine. Come and sit down all of you," the Principle said as he settled into the leather chair behind his desk.

"I've come here today to talk to you about enrolling my…godson in school. We think he has had a bit of a knock to the head which has resulted in some memory loss. I think it would be best to place him in Tsuna's class despite his age in order to make things easier for him," Nana explained.

There had been quite the dispute prior to arriving at the school. Hibari had refused to attend any class that wasn't Tsuna's. The brunet had rebuffed this request because he didn't dare imagine how Hibari might treat him when he learned how No-Good Tsuna was. But he had to relent eventually when his mother took Hibari's side as well, thinking it would be a better idea for him to attend class with a friendly face.

"Prior to filling out a few forms that can be arranged. It's noble of you to be taking in another son with your husband away like that, Mrs. Sawada," the Principal replied.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied bashfully.

"Now, what name will we be registering him under?"

"Hibari Sawada," Nana supplied.

* * *

Before returning home they had to grab a doctor's certificate to prove to the school that Hibari really had memory loss. It took much longer than Nana and Tsuna thought it would. There were loads of physical tests, a psychoanalysis and even a brain scan. Hibari went along with all these procedures without a single complaint. He didn't even flinch when they inserted needles into his arms.

By the end of the day they had their doctor's certificate, as well as the results to the majority of the tests because of the urgency surrounding Hibari's condition. Hibari was suffering from malnutrition, which they had to explain that wasn't Nana's fault, as well as a small case of iron deficiency and dehydration. With all that happening Tsuna couldn't believe that his black haired companion hadn't complained a single time.

The family would have to await the doctor's conclusion on why precisely Hibari was experiencing memory loss but they were to be told within the week. If there was a possibility that Hibari could remember his life then there would be no need for them to go on a wild goose chase trying to discover his origins.

"It's been a busy day," Tsuna commented as he flopped on his bed, legs dangling off the edge.

Hibari sat next to him, as quiet as ever. It was somewhat comforting to have the black haired male around all the time. It gave him someone to talk to and spend time with who was around his age. It felt natural to have the taller teen there and honestly, it filled an empty chasm in his life. A chasm that had been there for a long time. A chasm that had formed because he did not have any friends, till now.

"Wow, you're going to go to school with me tomorrow. You're going to be in the same class as me…I hope everything goes alright." Tsuna said aloud.

He was silent for a while before he continued, feeling to need to prepare Hibari for what was coming, "Don't be shocked at how useless I am in school. I don't get good grades and I'm not good at sport. I can't really do anything, I'm pretty worthless."

Admitting to this was so humiliating. Tsuna didn't want to be incompetent, he was just born this way. He never shined in school. The brunet was an inefficient background character who had no traits that made him special and nothing could change that.

"I don't think your school marks or your athletic abilities should be a measure of your worth. If you were to link your worth with how kind you are then, Tsuna, you would be extremely valuable," Hibari responded.

Tsuna flushed slightly, nice words from anyone but his mother had not reached his ears recently. Hibari didn't really know him, he hadn't seen Tsuna's idiocy firsthand so his opinion could change in the near future. The brunet really hoped that wouldn't happen. Hibari was too good a friend to lose because of Tsuna's own incompetence.

"Thank you," he responded softly, turning away from his new friend in order to hide his light blush.

Everything was good for now.

* * *

"Hibari, come here," Tsuna said.

They were in a rush but he couldn't let the older male step outside looking how he did. Hibari's shirt was buttoned wrong, he had failed to do up his belt or brush his hair and his unmade tie wasn't tucked into his school jumper, it was just slung around his neck. He was a total mess. It made Tsuna want to help him.

He got Hibari to lift his jumper so he could redo the miscellaneously done up buttons. After getting Hibari to bend down he managed to do up his tie and tuck it into the school jumper despite the brunet's sloppy tying skills. He made Hibari to lean down even further so he could attempt to neaten the older teens black locks. The belt was easy to buckle even though it was in a rather awkward position. After completing the task he had designated himself, Tsuna analysed his handiwork. Hibari was now at an acceptable standard of dress.

"Alright, grab your bag and let's go," Tsuna said, picking up two muffin's that Nana had left out for them.

Though they had to walk briskly they weren't making an intense dash towards their destination. This morning Hibari harassed Tsuna by softly shaking him until he got out of bed so the brunet didn't get up late for school, as per usual. Tsuna had passed the older teen one of Nana's homemade blueberry muffins as they walked and the pair ate in content silence.

Unexpectedly, when they finally arrived at the classroom they were swarmed by a large group of people.

"Tsuna we thought you were dead!"

"I thought the Ghost got you!"

"Did you really go into that creepy house?"

Hibari stepped in front of Tsuna, glaring down at the classmates that had gathered by the entrance. They were so loud. Why were they all talking to Tsuna? These people all just needed to stop…and they did. There was a tense silence spreading across the room. The group was intimidated by Hibari's height and his piercing eyes. Every person felt they were somehow disrupting a necessary quiet.

Thankfully, before any sort of problem arose, the bell rang and Tsuna skittered off to his seat with Hibari following close behind. When the brunet sat Hibari stood there, unsure of whether or not it was appropriate to sit wherever he pleased.

Eventually everyone but Hibari had taken their seat and the teacher entered the class. For a while people had been staring at the figure by Tsuna's desk, wondering what this attractive, cold-looking guy was doing in their class.

"Come to the front now, I'm going to introduce you," the teacher said, looking directly at Hibari.

The teen immediately turned his eyes to Tsuna, wondering what to do. "Just go up there," Tsuna said softly, pointing to the front of the class. Hibari complied.

"Class, this is Hibari Sawada. I know it's already March but he has had some personal matters that have prevented him from attending school. Everyone be extra nice to him. Is there anything you would like to add, Sawada?"

Hibari shook his head, quickly deviating from his position at the front of the class. He didn't care for all those eyes on him or how they whispered to each other about 'Is that Tsuna brother?' and 'I didn't know there was a more attractive Sawada around'.

Upon reaching Tsuna's desk again he turned to the seat directly to right and said one word. "Move."

Hibari wanted a seat next to Tsuna's, it was as simple as that.

The teacher pinched the bridge of his nose. He was made aware of Hibari's situation and was told to do all that he could to help settle the teen into the school. The teacher assumed that meant allowing him to sit next to the person he knew best, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Aoi, please move to the back of the class and give Hibari your seat from now on."

The student looked ready to protest before he made eye contact with the teen looming over him. He'd rather not make enemies with the newest addition to the class. Hibari's appearance conveyed that he was not to be messed with.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. The first day of class wasn't going too badly. Though he felt that the entire class really misunderstood Hibari. Despite his large stature and sharp eyes he was a softy on the inside. The older teen was just a giant child, unsure of how to interact appropriately with other people.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! I know there is a lot of establishing things but soon Tsuna and Hibari will get to fluff around and do other things ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Please keep the reviews coming. They make me so happy because I feel like you are all really enjoying my story :3

* * *

"Hibari Sawada's memory loss was likely induced by a blow to the head but the root of it is psychological. The hippocampus isn't damaged, so biologically the main source of his longterm memory isn't effected. There could be an event that he is trying to block out or a whole lifetime he is unwilling to remember. Therapy is the only option if you wish to try and uncover these hidden memories," the doctor explained.

Tsuna felt terrible. Why had he thought for a second that there would be a life Hibari wanted to return to? He found the teen naked, save for a blanket, in a dilapidated house. Who knows if he had been abandoned there or if something horrible had happened to him? And Tsuna had wanted to return him to that life. The brown haired teen entertained the possibility that Hibari could have grown up on the streets. If that was the case, no wonder he couldn't remember his first name, he probably never had one!

"I see. I'm not sure therapy is the best choice but it's up to Hibari to decide what he wants to do," Nana said grimly.

They left with heavy hearts. Or at least Tsuna and Nana did, they both had a similar train of thought. Whatever Hibari had gone through must have been awful.

On the way home Nana turned to Hibari. "For as long as you wish treat my house as your home. I will feed you, clothe you and regard you as my own son. From now on you aren't alone, you are a part of the Sawada family."

Hibari didn't know what to do when confronted with such love and care from a woman he had known for a little over a week. He shed a single tear. He wouldn't know what would have happened to him without the Sawada's. The black haired male felt like something was changing within him. It seemed to have been longer than a couple of weeks in which he lacked the concern and attention of people like Tsuna and Nana.

"Thank you."

* * *

Their morning routine went off without a hitch. Tsuna buttoned Hibari's shirt, did his tie up, fiddled with his belt buckle until it slotted into one of the holes and brushed his companion's hair. Every time he let Hibari do these things himself he would manage to mess them up somehow and it would delay them both. Tsuna just took to completing these tasks himself in order to save time. Someday though Hibari would be able to dress himself, Tsuna would make sure of this.

The two settled down at the breakfast table, consuming the meal Nana had whipped up for them. Now that Tsuna had replaced his motherly alarm clock for a Hibari alarm clock he was prone to getting up earlier. His new roommate was relentless, shaking and prodding him until he finally rolled out of bed. Why was it always so easy for the other to wake up on time?

When they were finished the duo were quick to gather their necessities and head off to school. Tsuna was actually enjoying having a good attendance rate. But he wasn't enjoying the lowered frequency of lateness nearly as much as he was enjoying having a friend.

Hibari was there with him all day every day and Tsuna never got tired of it. They slept in the same room, changed together, ate together. The only time Tsuna got any alone time was when he bathed because he still refused to share the same space as Hibari while entirely naked. The new addition to the Sawada household always gave him someone to express his thoughts and feeling to, even if most of the time Tsuna was just speaking aloud. It was a welcome change to his everyday life.

When they arrived at their class the volume of the room suddenly rose. Talk of the two Sawada's was rampant in the school. Everyone seemed to be interested in Hibari. They wanted to know why he'd never been around before and how precisely he was related to No-Good Tsuna. These were answers they never got because, evidently, they were all too afraid to get close to the dark haired teen. It really was quite funny.

As the school day progressed lunch rolled around pretty quick, much to Tsuna's relief. He was already tired of the topics they were covering. Mostly because he didn't really understand them.

"Want to eat lunch on the roof?" Tsuna asked upon noticing what a nice day it was out the window.

"Sounds good," Hibari responded.

The brunet pulled both their bentos out of his bag. His mother just assumed him and Hibari would eat together because the two were never separated for long. Admittedly, they did always eat lunch together but Tsuna didn't like that he had to carry both the lunches everyday. Maybe his mother was just trying to be nice by not letting their permanent guest cart everything around? Still, Hibari was stronger than him!

When they broke out into the rooftop Tsuna smiled, breathing in the crisp air. Tsuna was fond of the way the sun warmed his skin, taking the edge off the somewhat chilly wind. It was a good day to be outside.

The duo set themselves up in the middle of the roof. It was pertinent to sit where the sun's rays could hit them, lest they freeze. It wasn't time for them to wear the yellow blazers associated with the winter uniform so their clothes did not do an adequate job of protecting them from the cold. In the first place the weather should be shifting towards a warmer climate considering it would only be another month before they switched to the summer uniform.

Tsuna and Hibari didn't waste time once seated, they started hoeing into their bento. Nana's cooking was just too good to take slow.

Just as the two finally took a break from the meal Tsuna noticed that bit of rice and sauce were dotted around Hibari's mouth. The brunet gave a half-smile. Lately he only seemed to take care of the other, but he didn't mind.

Taking his handkerchief out of his pocket he wiped the food remains off Hibari's mouth. It wouldn't do to ruin his steely image. Hibari sat still as he was tended to, already used to Tsuna's touch and attention to detail. The older teen didn't really see why it mattered if he had food on his face or not.

"Hey, Tsuna! Hibari!" they suddenly heard someone calling.

The two teens immediately turned their attention to the source of the noise. Tsuna instantly recognised him, it was the guy who sat in front of him, Takeshi Yamamoto. He was almost as bad as Tsuna at school but far more loveable and athletic. This was how the baseball star avoided derogatory titles being added to his name.

"Hey, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto," he stated, reaching out his hand for Hibari to shake.

The ebony haired teen stared at it in confusion. What was he supposed to do with a strangers hand?

Tsuna resisted the urge to shake his head. Of course Hibari didn't understand common social gestures. But now he would come across as rude! Tsuna liked Yamamoto, he never made fun of him and would commonly help with the tasks that were thrust upon him due to his uselessness. He wanted the baseball star to like Hibari.

Yamamoto was quick to shake off the awkward encounter by placing his outstretched hand behind his head and laughing.

"There's going to be a class meeting tomorrow at lunch about the cultural festival. I was told to inform you two, make sure you're there," Yamamoto said with a smile.

"We will be there," Hibari responded.

Maybe, just maybe, the older teen had sensed the wavelengths Tsuna was giving off. He must have known on some level that Tsuna wanted him to get along well with Yamamoto, why else would he have spoken? Hibari only spoke when he felt it was entirely necessary. It was good to see that they were accepting each others company to some degree.

"See you there then!" Yamamoto exclaimed, running off back to class.

Only when he was gone did Tsuna realise the baseball star had blatantly seen him caring for the incompetent Hibari. Well, it wasn't like the brunet was trying hard to protect Hibari's cool image. It was just a nice way to keep them in their own little bubble. Anyway, what did it matter if Yamamoto knew? It wasn't like he was going to tell anyone.

* * *

Hibari looked at the clock. It was 1:34am and he couldn't get back to sleep. A horrifying dream that he failed to remember clearly was in the back of his mind, preventing him from experiencing peaceful rest. Currently, the black haired male was lonely and he was scared. Right now, more than anything, Hibari was terrified of recollecting that cold, empty house where his life began as a result of his isolation.

There was a single option to relieve him from this agony. He went to wake Tsuna. The brunet took a while to come around, head lolling back to the pillow whenever Hibari thought he was about to arise. With persistence he managed to achieve coherency from the small male curled up under the blankets.

"What's up?" Tsuna asked, eyes squinted.

"Bad dream. I can't sleep," he responded.

"Want to talk about it?"

Tsuna could just make out the shake of Hibari's head from the moonlight which illuminated part of his room. Without a word he pulled up the left side of the blanket, inviting Hibari into his bed. The taller teen really was like a terrified animal, wanting to be near his owners because he was distressed.

Hibari happily hopped in, curling around Tsuna's back but not touching him. Within minutes he was asleep. A person to sleep beside on nights that did not treat him well was all he needed.

Later that week Tsuna almost wished he had never let Hibari into his bed. Every night now they had to share a bed because if they failed to Hibari would start having nightmares. The brunet kind of liked having room in his bed and Hibari was too big for them to both fit comfortably on the same king single. If Tsuna rejected him though he would be woken up at some ungodly hour in the night and let Hibari into his bed anyway. There was just no winning in this situation. Maybe in the near future he would have to ask his mum for a double bed. The two king singles took up more room than a double anyways.

* * *

Aye another chapter over. Plz come back for more, thank.


	5. Chapter 5

Longest chapter yet :) I anticipate your reviews and, as always, sincerely hope you like it! (Also sorry if this is a little late, I have my HSC exams now soooo yeah.)

* * *

Hibari had him pressed up against the wall with not a single inch of room to move.

The two had been up late watching a movie and didn't get to bed till 1 in the morning. Yet, his companion woke Tsuna up at 3am and kept him up, not allowing the brunet wiggle even a centimetre. Tsuna was tired and frustrated, unable to rose Hibari even a little in order to escape the situation. Their bedding arrangement was no longer sustainable.

Come morning Tsuna had a big lecture prepared for the other occupant in his bed, having barely slept the night before.

"Hibari, if you are sharing a bed with someone there is a certain level of thoughtfulness that needs to be shown. I barely got any sleep last night because you didn't respond to my voice, no matter how loud it was and you would not move from a position where you were crushing me into the hard wall."

Tsuna was about to continue, feeling the need to let out the rest of his frustration, before he saw the expression on Hibari's face. The black haired male looked so ashamed, as if he had done the worst thing in the world. The brunet couldn't stay mad at him given how awful the older teen was feeling, it wasn't like Hibari meant to do it in the first place.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Tsuna let out a sigh. "Alright, how about we go out and buy a double bed today?"

Hibari fixed him with eyes that clearly showed how the black haired male thought of Tsuna as a ray of light in a dark world. It was both endearing and terrifying. In such a short amount of time he had come to mean so much to Hibari, and Hibari had come to mean so much to him. Tsuna was even willing to get rid of the bed he had slept on for the past seven years because he cared about Hibari too much to leave him to deal with his own nightmares in his own bed.

Come to think of it, how was he going to explain this development to his mother? It's not like he could pay for the bed himself…

Nana thought it was adorable and was 100% willing to pay for the new bed. Her exact words on the matter were, 'I think it's so cute you two are sharing everything, like twins!'

The whole situation greatly embarrassed Tsuna. But Hibari really couldn't care less because they would be able to continue with his preferred sleeping arrangement. So long as Tsuna was there to stave off those flashes of nightmares which brought up memories he would rather forget everything was fine.

Luckily, it didn't take long for the switch in beds to occur. Tsuna wouldn't have to endure anymore sleepless nights in the near future. Though he would have to endure the trials of sharing a bed with another person for as long as they continued their sleeping arrangement.

It was a sunny Monday morning, the first they'd had since Hibari moved in a month ago. Due to the rain patterns coinciding with hall being under renovation they had blessedly been excused from sport on this day, till now. Tsuna wished that it would spontaneously begin to pour and the PE class would be cancelled. He really didn't want everyone to see how incompetent he was again.

Regardless of how he felt sport would still be on after lunch and he would have to attend. He took a deep breath in and out, leaning further into the hand he had on his cheek. There was no point in getting stressed over it.

Suddenly the brunet felt a gentle hand on his head, musing his hair. He looked up, seeing concern in Hibari's steel blue eyes.

"I'm alright. I'm just dreading the thought of sport after lunch is finished," Tsuna explained.

Hibari had learned many things about Tsuna over the past month and knew how much the brunet despised sports. The older teen believed that some of his inability in regards to physical activity stemmed from a lack of self confidence. If Tsuna maintained the idea that he could do sport then he would be more capable. Tsuna just accepted his failures as failures, not as a way to learn, and Hibari didn't like that. That's the one thing he wanted Tsuna to change about himself so the brunet could grow.

"You will do fine," Hibari stated, retracting his hand.

"I hope so."

The bell rang, signalling that the dreaded time had arrived. This was the last thing that Tsuna wanted to spend his afternoon doing.

"Let's go get changed," Tsuna said, taking his gym clothes out of his bag.

Hibari stripped off his jumper all of a sudden. Tsuna supposed that he must of been hot, even though it wasn't that warm in the classroom so it seemed to make sense to do this. When Hibari started unbuttoning his shirt, however, Tsuna realised that his companion intended to change then and there. Hibari was just about to lift his shirt over his head after an unsuccessful confrontation with his fourth button when Tsuna shouted.

"Hibari! We have go to the boys change room to get into our gym clothes!" Before promptly pulling down the older teens shirt.

Upon hearing his shout they gained the attention of every occupant in the room, causing Tsuna to turn bright red. What was he to do with this person? Hibari didn't have any sense of modesty!

"Why?" Hibari asked innocently.

"You can only change in the boys changing room. That's why it's called a changing room. What's this called Hibari?"

"A classroom."

"Yes, therefore you can't change in here. Because it doesn't have the word 'changing' in it."

Hibari got it. The names of things directly related to their purpose. It was practical, it wasn't as if you treated the bathroom as a classroom. Tsuna knew about so many things he did not. Hibari was grateful to have his guide around to educate him.

"I understand, I'll only change in the changing room."

"Thank you," Tsuna said, relieved that he had been able to convince Hibari never to take his clothes off in the classroom again with that sub-par explanation.

It took a surprisingly short amount of time to get into their sport uniforms and make it to the oval behind the school. If Tsuna had been on his own he would have delayed far longer, unwilling to ever make it to the destination where he would be forced to participate in some inhumane physical activity. It was here they joined with their class and another class in the year who were being forced to exercise as well.

"Alright, girl's you're going to be doing soft ball in the baseball court. Boys, soccer on the oval," one of the supervising teachers explained.

"Move out and pick teams," the other supervising teacher added. Naturally the great sportsman Yamamoto was one of the team leaders. The other guy Tsuna didn't know since he was in the other class.

Could this get any worse? Now he had to endure being the last one to get picked for soccer. Sport sucked.

"Tsuna, what's soccer?" Hibari questioned when the team picking began.

The brunet couldn't find it in him to respond at the present moment. Too much of his energy was being spent on trying not to die inside. Hibari would have to handle not knowing the rules of soccer for now.

Yamamoto scanned the group. Most people had been picked already, there was only six people left out of the twenty-something they had started with and most were stragglers that no one really wanted on their team because they had no desire to participate. He fixed his sights on Hibari. The black haired male was tall, likely having already gone through a growth spurt that a lot of them had yet to reach, and he was lean. Hibari seemed to be in pretty good physical condition, judging by the bulge of muscles peeking out from underneath the sleeves of his Namimori sports uniform and his defined calves. Seemed like he wouldn't be bad at sport.

"Hibari Sawada," Yamamoto called.

The black haired male had picked up what was happening as more and more people were chosen by either leader. He grabbed Tsuna's arm, leading him to over to Yamamoto's team.

"Wait, Hibari, Yamamoto didn't pick me!" Tsuna cried.

The baseball star just laughed. "It's fine. You can pick two this time around, Sudo," he said, addressing the other team leader.

"It's not like there's much of a choice left," the athletic looking guy replied begrudgingly.

Tsuna was relieved. That was one of the only times he had not been picked last.

It didn't take long for the two teams to finally be sorted. Tsuna was none too thrilled about that. There was a new challenge ahead now, actually playing the sport. They were mostly sectioned off into teams based on classes but there were a few exceptions here and there. The brunet and the rest of his teammates were required to put on blue sashes to signal that they were from a separate team. Naturally, Tsuna had to position Hibari's sash on him after the older teen struggled with trying to put it on without it falling past his shoulders.

Honestly, the brunet didn't want to let his team down in the upcoming game but he knew he would. It would be better for him to stick to the sidelines and try not to get in anyone's way. If he tried to help it would probably just make everything worse.

Tsuna placed himself as far away from the ball as he could without being in the goal area. Hibari didn't leave his side, of course, but something told Tsuna he was intrigued by the game and wanted to participate.

"Maybe it's about time I told you how to play," Tsuna said just as the teacher blew the whistle, signalling for them to begin.

There was no time. They had managed to place themselves in the worst spot, the game almost immediately came to them from the middle of the field. Around three meters from the goal Yamamoto and a few others were attempting to defend against the oncoming attack from the other team. Him and Hibari stood uselessly on the side just watching.

A slip of the foot was what started it. One of the members of the other team accidentally hit the ball towards Tsuna and it would have hit him in the shins hard if Hibari hadn't stopped it. People started to swarm around them and poor Hibari had no idea what to do.

"Get the ball into the other goal!" Tsuna called, finally trying to explain how the game worked to his companion.

Hibari was as swift as the wind. Tsuna almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. The black haired teen managed to go around all oncoming members of the opposite team that blocked his way. Tsuna was quick to run after him, concerned that Hibari wouldn't understand how some of the rules worked.

"You can't touch the ball with your hands!" Tsuna shouted to the figure that was moving further and further away from him.

"Don't kick any other players, that will be a foul and the game will be paused, even if it's an accident!"

As Hibari moved closer and closer to the opposing teams goal, evading every player in an amazing feat of athletic ability, Tsuna realised he had forgotten to tell him one thing.

"You can't go over the white line surrounding the goalies area when you shoot!"

He stopped, bending his knees and placing his hands on them for support as he panted, staring at the ground in front of him. The brunet was almost entirely out of breath, not used to running and shouting that much. Was this the sort of thing a coach had to go through? It was so tiring!

When he looked up to see what was happening a peculiar sight greeted him. Hibari was running back towards him.

"Hibari, you're meant to put that ball in the other goal, not ours!" Tsuna cried.

"There's so many rules. You get it in the goal, Tsuna!" Hibari replied.

He pushed forward, despite the strain on his lungs and his legs. Even in sport there were still things Hibari couldn't do without Tsuna. The older teen just needed encouragement, someone to run with him before he scored the goal.

With Hibari's talent it was almost too easy to reach the opposing teams goal. The goalie had spread his legs and arms, reading to catch any balls coming his way. They were just shy of the white line when Tsuna called out to Hibari.

"Kick it in now!"

The black haired male abandoned the ball. "No, you kick it."

In a panic, Tsuna kicked the ball with all his might and tripped from the amount of force expelled. The goalie just missed the shot as it passed through the barrier of the goal, hitting the back net. Tsuna just scored.

Hibari's eyes lit up as he helped Tsuna rise from the grass with a friendly hand on the brunet's arm. "You did it."

Tsuna beamed at him. That was the first time he had gotten a point for his team in any sport.

* * *

Lmao I know nothing about soccer. I could be totally wrong bc I'm not going to bother trying to find the rules. Regardless of my questionable representation of soccer I hope you all come back again for the next chapter ;u;


	6. Chapter 6

Lmao I am literally the worst procrastinator you will ever meet, I am so sorry this took so long. I'll try and be more consistent from now on, I have tons of chapters in the works that are almost ready to go :)

* * *

Nana handed Tsuna a wad of bills. The brunet stared down at money in awe, he'd never held this much before in his entire life.

"Your father said he took on a big project digging up oil for a rich prince so we finally have enough money to get Hibari his own wardrobe," Nana explained excitedly.

Money always seemed to come through at the most convenient points in Tsuna's life from his father. It didn't even seem to be putting any strain on his father's wallet to start supporting Hibari either, if anything, more money than ever was coming through. Now, his father wasn't around often but at the very least he provided for them. If nothing else, Tsuna was grateful for that. Without the steady flow of cash from Iemitsu they would have to work hard to live in the same conditions as the family did now.

"Mum, how much is here?"

"$800. Look, all together your shoes and your clothes are probably something like $900. This money only seems like a big deal because it's all in one clump, whereas everything we've bought for you was accumulative, so get that stunned look off your face, Tsu-kun."

"Thank you so much," Tsuna said, still totally gobsmacked.

"Don't thank me, thank you father," Nana replied, beaming at the two, "Now, go on, the shops will be closed by the time you two get moving."

Hibari gave Nana a brief bow before he slipped his school shoes on. They were the only pair of shoes he had and even he had to admit they looked weird with the track pants and shirt of Iemitsu's that he was wearing. This outfit in itself explained the necessity of him purchasing a new wardrobe.

It didn't take long for them to reach the shopping mall. Tsuna hadn't been shopping for clothes in ages considering he was only experiencing minimal growth despite being in the midst of puberty. Come to think of it the last time he went shopping was with his mum…

"You know, it's nice to go shopping with a friend," Tsuna commented, stepping onto the escalator.

"Haven't you gone with friends before?" Hibari questioned, following Tsuna's example.

Tsuna stared down at his feet, some part embarrassed, some part ashamed. "It's been a while since I've had friends to hang out."

Hibari mused his hair, like he always did when Tsuna was feeling down. It calmed the brunet. Gentle touches from Hibari could always do that to him, make him feel better. It was a gift the older male seemed to possess.

He shook of the hand. "Anyway, let's go check out that store," the brunet said, pointing to a random boys clothes store. The weight of Hibari's hand had started to negate his surroundings a little too much and Tsuna would rather not embarrass himself in public because he wasn't paying enough attention.

They were pretty easy with their money in the first store they visited, even thought they originally went in just get some of the essentials like shirts and jeans. Hibari was quick to pick out an outfit that went better with the shoes he had on and ended up wearing it out of the store after they made the purchases. Tsuna had to admit Hibari seemed to know what suited him, despite his missing memories. He was buying clothes that Tsuna had always thought looked a little too cool for him but fit Hibari perfectly. It was kind of frustrating that the black haired male was ending up with a much better wardrobe than Tsuna just because he suited everything.

This was going to be a long shopping trip.

* * *

It happened in the last store they visited. A very awkward event that neither of them could have ever foreseen.

Hibari was carrying the bags filled with his clothes, his underwear, his shoes and a few other things he'd picked up along the way. It was only natural that he would do this, given the items inside belonged to him. Also, considering Tsuna was so weak he could only carry the little bags with the miscellaneous things they had bought for the older teen. It didn't come across as a very fair arrangement but in reality it was, given the difference in strength.

Upon seeing this the store clerk commented, "That's so cute, getting your boyfriend to carry all your bags."

Tsuna wondered if that's what he looked like to her. Some rich, gay guy with a servant boyfriend? It really didn't suit his image at all. He couldn't fathom where she got this idea from. Yet, Hibari wasn't even phased by what she said. The older teen just stood there, staring.

The brunet scrambled to rectify the situation, blushing all the while. "He's not…we're not…like that."

"No need to be shy, I'm not judging you. I honestly just think it's sweet," she said, smiling at the two.

He felt he needed to clear up the misunderstanding as fast as possible. There was a simple and easy way to do that, even if it wasn't technically true. "We're family," Tsuna stated.

"Oh," at this point the store clerk also became flustered, "I'm really sorry about that, you two didn't look related at all. Gosh, I'm so sorry."

It wasn't long before the duo left that store. It wasn't like they needed anything in there, they were just browsing in case they came across something to spend the last $100 on.

* * *

On their way home Hibari raised a question.

"Are we really family?"

Tsuna paused. "In a sense."

They did almost everything that brothers would. They were even closer than brothers in a way he couldn't quite explain. But Tsuna didn't know if feeling this deep bond meant they were or were not brothers. It felt like something else, something he couldn't quite describe. However, he didn't want to tell Hibari that he was thinking like this. That he felt like they probably weren't brothers. Hibari needed him there in a simple way. In a way that made him part of the household and a brotherly relationship did that.

"We aren't related," Hibari mentioned.

"No, but you don't have to be related to be family."

Somehow, Hibari didn't like the idea that they were family. It was odd, considering how much he wanted to be accepted by the Sawada household. He could not help but feel that him and Tsuna weren't like family. It was very contradictory.

Till now the two had never given much thought to their relationship. They just…were. It felt like they were pushing the boundaries by thinking about it. Challenging all they had built until now. With that they were silent, both unwilling to the topic further lest one of them realise something that may threaten the equilibrium of their relationship.

"Tsuna, where are we?" Hibari questioned after walking in silence for some time.

The brunet scanned the surrounding area. "I think we're lost," he responded.

Tsuna immediately pulled his cellphone out of his pants pocket and turned on the only device that could save them from their current predicament. The home screen flashed briefly before the phone plunged itself into darkness, rising again to briefly display a picture of a drained battery with the words 'Please charge me'.

He let out a groan. "My phone's dead."

"We should of got one for me today," Hibari mentioned.

In retrospect that would have been a good idea. It slipped Tsuna's mind because, in a sense, he always expected Hibari to be there with him. So if Tsuna had his phone then they were both fine. Besides, who was either one of them going to contact apart from Nana?

"What are we going to do?" Tsuna said.

He was already starting to panic. They were stuck who knows where and the sun had just started going down. Tsuna didn't want to be hanging around Namimori's back alley's when night came. It was too scary, what if they encountered thugs? They had about $700 worth of clothing on them, the two were totally a target for thieves and gangsters!

"Let's just keep walking, we will come across somewhere familiar eventually," Hibari stated.

The black haired male sure was keeping his cool in the face of adversary. Tsuna wished he could stay that relaxed.

Actually, this whole thing should be the other way around! Hibari was always the one relying on him! Tsuna was, understandably, feeling a bit jilted because he was useless in the current situation. Though he had been quite adept at life lately he was still No-Good Tsuna who could get lost in the short journey between the shopping mall and home. It really was a kick in the gut, having Hibari help him stay calm because he got them in an unfavourable situation.

The brunet steeled himself. It was still up to him to lead them out of the circumstance they had fallen into. After all, he knew Namimori best out of the two. He powered on, Hibari riding on his coattails. They were going to get home in no time.

They made it back to the house just after 6:30 in the evening. Tsuna was ready to lie down on the floor and die, he was that tired. Despite the fact that Hibari had been the one carrying the majority of the shopping he was barely fatigued. Though he certainly would appreciate sitting down after walking for an hour and a half.

After having made their way upstairs they dropped their bags on the floor before situating themselves on a more comfortable area. Tsuna had dived on the bed and lay on his stomach, panting slightly. This was the first rest he'd had in hours. He wasn't used to exerting so much physical energy, so the long walk had taken a lot out of him. Hibari sat on the bed as he usually would, leaning back on his arms in order to relieve some of the pressure on his back. He looked down at Tsuna, noticing his bangs were a little wet with sweat.

"You should take a bath, Tsuna," he commented.

The other just groaned at him, eyes shut tight to block out the intrusive light. It wasn't long before Tsuna's breaths started to get slower and the crease in his brow that had formed from the stress of today eased. Hibari lay on his side next to the brunet before pushing back Tsuna's damp bangs, preventing them from hanging over his face. Honestly, Tsuna was pretty cute when he was sleeping.

Hibari didn't know why he thought that.

On that note he briskly rose from the bed and turned off the light, intending to inform Nana about their day. Whatever he was just thinking he needed to get it out of his head. It didn't seem appropriate. Nothing good would come of allowing himself to reflect on something that could tip the balance him and Tsuna had.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'll hopefully see ya'll next week with another ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

For anyone wondering why this story is M you're gonna find out real soon ;) (save me, I couldn't help myself from writing smut)

* * *

It was another eventful day in the Sawada household. For a soon to be apparent reason the door to Tsuna's room was flung open with a little too much force, resulting in a loud clang as the doorknob collided with the wall.

This noise, which was just now waking the two boys, was followed by a loud bellow, "Tsuna! I'm home!"

The brunet sat up, on eye closed, the other squinting at the man who had invaded his room on a lovely Sunday morning.

"Dad?" the brunet questioned.

"What, have you forgot what your own old man looks like?" Iemitsu replied with chuckle.

"When did you get back?"

Hibari was only just now starting to properly stir, unable to maintain his dreamlike state with the excessively loud father was in the room.

"I hopped on a plane last night and arrived in Japan today. I had a break and figured I had to come and meet the new addition to the Sawada family," Iemitsu said, a little too brightly for someone who should be exhausted from jet-lagged.

"Give us ten minutes," Tsuna mumbled, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his head.

Iemitsu was quick to act. He pulled that blue blanket right off of Hibari and Tsuna, refusing to relent it to them. Despite this, Tsuna clung tightly to the blanket in an attempt to keep the warm, fluffy object. Alas, he had to give up soon lest his father pull him off the bed with the blanket, using that huge amount of strength he possessed.

"You aren't even going to get out of bed to greet me? So cold! It's been months, Tsuna."

The brunet sighed. "We'll be up in a couple of minutes and have breakfast, can you wait until then?"

His father smiled, tucked the blanket under his arm as a hostage and left, seemingly satisfied.

"Hibari, it's time to get up," Tsuna urged.

The older teen scrunched his face in response. The times where he had to wake up Hibari were few and far between. Considering Tsuna's bad relationship with his alarm clock during the week it was almost always the black haired male who woke up to the offending device. Naturally, since Hibari was unable to sleep after having been forced into consciousness, he would wake Tsuna in order to make him suffer the same early morning torment as well.

Hibari yawned, moving from the position where was lying on his stomach to one where he was propped up on his elbows. "Who was that?"

"Ah, that was my dad," Tsuna responded.

There was no further comment. The two arose from the bed, Hibari first and Tsuna following shortly after. They did what they did every day, put clothes on together. But, as per usual, Tsuna would run off to the bathroom when he was required to change into a new pair of underwear. Naturally, Hibari didn't care if Tsuna saw him changing underwear. Getting into different pieces of fabric was just a part of life, it was better to not really fret where the change was happening.

The duo made their way to the kitchen once they were done, enticed by the smells that were emanating out of there. Nana must be cooking up a storm to welcome her husband home.

"Welcome back, dad," Tsuna said, upon entering the kitchen and seeing his father sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

Iemitsu lay the paper down, beaming at the two boys as they settled into the seats across from him. "Nice to be back with my lovely wife and child," he responded.

Tsuna wasn't a child anymore. He was fifteen now! His dad had just been away for too long and had failed to notice that Tsuna had grown. Both physically and emotionally.

"So, Hibari, you're the boy I've been hearing all about," Iemitsu commented.

Hibari stared at the bulky blonde, unsure of how to respond. In the end he simply nodded in order to show that he had heard Tsuna's father.

Iemitsu was beginning to feel a little awkward, like he was somehow intruding. The atmosphere was starting to grown tense and he was beginning to sense that Hibari didn't like him.

In reality Hibari was displeased with Iemitsu's presence because he did not know the man and having him around disrupted the black haired males daily pace, which he needed at a time like this. Consistency and normalcy were two things Hibari was desperate for and Iemitsu didn't really seem to represent either of those.

They ate breakfast in mostly awkward silence. Nana tried to alleviate the serious mood a few times. Which would work for a little while, then Iemitsu would address Hibari in an attempt to better engage the teen and it would revert back to it's original state. Needless to say they were all a little relieved when it was over.

"Nana, is there anything you need me to grab while I'm here?" Iemitsu questioned.

"Ah, it would be good if you could get more of those big bags of rice. I can't carry them, my arms feel like they're going to fall off if I even try."

The two boys were just starting to get ready to wash up as this conversation progressed in front of them. Cleaning the dishes was the one job they had in the whole house and they only had to do it on the weekends. So life wasn't too bad.

Iemitsu analysed Hibari. He seemed to have an adequate amount of muscle. "Hey, Hibari, come help me pick up these rice bags from the store."

Tsuna glanced anxiously between the two. Even he could tell that something was not quite right between them. The problem mostly seemed to be on the older teen's side but Iemitsu was acting…almost suspicious of Hibari. Iemitsu kept trying to draw answers out of Hibari's sealed mouth and was more and more wary of black haired male every time he failed to adequately answer.

"Alright."

Hibari figured he should try and get along with Tsuna's father. It wasn't like he was experiencing a serious problem with the man, a couple of things just grated on his nerves and some part of the blonde father threw Hibari off. If they were animals Hibari would say Iemitsu emitted a scent of danger and it made him cautious of head of the Sawada family. On top of that Tsuna's father was so disruptive and loud, Hibari didn't like that at all.

On their way to the store Iemitsu started raising questions again. This time though Hibari was more obliged to answer them after a few quiet pleas from Tsuna to 'try and get along with dad, please'.

"How long have you been in the house for again now, Hibari?"

"It's the 7th week I've been here."

"Are you liking Namimori High?"

"It's good."

"Any intention to try and reconnect with your old life?"

That was a loaded question. Hibari didn't really think much about his old life anymore and whether it was worth remembering. He was enjoying being with Tsuna and living in the same house as him too much to dwell on what was. There didn't appear to be any point in returning the memories of his past life, they would just be dead weight. He didn't need them when he had Tsuna and Nana to take care of him.

"The psychologist thinks my old life probably wasn't good and I have no intention of remembering something that was bad. I'm happy as I am now."

They crossed the thresh hold of the supermarket. Iemitsu clasped his hand over Hibari's right shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"It will be fine from now on, you have the Sawada family on your side, whatever you chose."

With that some sort of acceptance had occurred. All it took was Hibari actually opening his mouth to share his thoughts. That was all Iemitsu really needed to know what sort of individual Hibari was. To the blonde mafia man the black haired teen appeared to be a fine person and that was satisfactory.

The duo arrived back later than expected. They experienced a delay after Hibari dropped a rice bag on the asphalt and a hole formed. Tsuna had to laugh when Hibari returned with rice in his hair. It must have happened when he was carrying the broken bag on his shoulder.

Tsuna directed him towards the couch. The brunet sat on the high back of the seat with Hibari sitting between his legs, carefully picking out every little grain of rice. They were easy to find in the teen's ebony hair but it still took some time. Nana looked on fondly at the scene in front of her. The two boys just got along so well, she was glad they never fought.

"I could have just shook them out," Hibari commented, noticing the tiny rice pile in Tsuna's hand.

"You would rather get them all over the floor and have to clean them up?" Tsuna replied.

"You have a point."

Iemitsu slung his arm around Nana's shoulder. "It's not so bad having two sons, maybe we should have tried for another little one earlier."

Nana playfully whacked Iemitsu's chest with the back of her hand. "It's a little too late to be thinking about that now, old man. Besides, we're going to have our hands full with these two boys from now on."

"Sorry I'm not going to be able to be around to help for the upcoming years of tears and torture," Iemitsu said with a sigh.

"You don't know it's going to be like that!"

He quirked his eyebrows at Nana. "Tsuna's going to be sixteen soon, that's when everything starts happening. Dating, sex, going out places without telling his parents, drinking with his friends and doing whatever is fun."

She huffed. "Tsuna isn't like you were at that age, Iemitsu, he's far more down to earth."

"Just wait and see. I can guarantee one of those things is going to happen in the coming years."

Nana shook her head and detached from her husband. With that the conversation was over. She didn't want to hear anymore on it, Tsuna was far more like her. He likely wouldn't date till he was twenty, wouldn't drink while he was underage and certainly wouldn't have sex willy nilly. Iemitsu simply saw more of himself in Tsuna than what was actually there.

The mother stared at her son. Yes, Tsuna was far more like her. He was the boy that she raised. Even now he was taking care of another person without the expectation that he would receive anything in return. That was the best part of her, which she gave Tsuna.

In this moment the object of Tsuna's affection's was content with the hands carding through his hair. He liked when the brunet touched him with his soft hands. Hibari really liked Tsuna. In ways the older teen wasn't sure he should, but he wasn't going to say anything. Just as Tsuna wasn't going to say anything about how much he liked touching Hibari, or how much he really liked Hibari.

* * *

Hope you liked it! In other news, I have really been enjoying reading your reviews, sorry for the silence on my end, work is keeping me busy :)


	8. Chapter 8

#SorrynotSorry

* * *

"It's so hot and I'm so sweaty," Tsuna commented with a groan.

"Should we take a cold shower then? Because I feel the same," Hibari responded.

Tsuna supposed it wasn't a bad idea. He could always wear his underwear in the shower in order to protect his modesty. Then again he'd have to deal with an entirely naked Hibari. Just as he was beginning to think of the cons of a shower with Hibari a new wave of heat hit him.

"That's a great idea, let's go," Tsuna said, rushing to the bathroom with Hibari close behind.

When they entered the room the brunet immediately started to strip down. He sighed in bliss as he removed his beige shirt, appreciating that extra bit of cool that comes with taking ones clothing off. Hibari followed suit, taking his loose black tank top off. By the time the older teen had done this Tsuna was down to his boxers and ready to step into the bathroom.

In this instant Hibari didn't mean to notice how petite Tsuna was. He wasn't trying to pay attention to Tsuna's small arms, his slim legs, his slender back, his little butt and the curve of his hips. Despite trying to ignore these features, Hibari had the sudden urge to touch them all.

He shivered. This feeling was very new to him. It had been a while before him and Tsuna changed in the same room and it seemed that he was no longer desensitised to the body in front of him. Or maybe it was a result of the thing he felt towards the brunet which he couldn't explain developing more. Either way it wasn't good. Hibari lacked control over his own body, if the thing rising between his legs was anything to go by.

"I'll be right back, I need to go to the toilet," Hibari said before dashing to the rest room, leaving a slightly confused Tsuna behind.

Hibari stared into the mirror. He was slightly flushed, little beads of sweat dotted his face and his expression was somewhat pained. Looking down, he noticed just how tented his pants were. Why was this happening now of all times? He'd seen Tsuna change countless times, even if it had been a week since they had done it in the same room that shouldn't change everything.

He tried to suppress his growing erection with his hand but the touch only encouraged it, as well as thoughts of Tsuna. Hibari couldn't help imagining the brunet entirely naked, taking the older teen's fingers into his mouth, trying to arouse him and encourage him to do more.

Hibari didn't even try to stop himself from slipping his pants down to his ankles and gripping his length, he couldn't stop. It felt so wrong to be thinking about this but the feeling was too good and he was getting harder and harder envisioning Tsuna. He didn't think he had ever done this to himself before, if the amazing yet foreign feeling was anything to go by.

He started moving his hand up and down, rubbing the tip occasionally. He thought of Tsuna taking his cock into his mouth with a cute expression. He imagined that Tsuna would be trying his hardest to please Hibari, sucking up and down the length of his cock, and he timed that picture with the pace of his hand.

Something was starting to build and was close to being released. At this point he wasn't sure what it was but he was desperate to finish and feel his climax. The image of him cumming in Tsuna's mouth came into his mind and that pushed him over the edge. He only just managed to grab some toilet paper to stop what he realised was going to be released before he spilled his seed. Hibari collapsed to his knees, the sensation he was experiencing was so overwhelming but so magnificent. He didn't know why he hadn't masturbated before.

He ripped off the sheets of paper he had ruined with his semen and threw them into the toilet. Now that he was coming down from his high he was starting to feel kind of dirty. It felt wrong to use Tsuna as the subject for his fantasies without the brunet's consent. He felt even worse when he started to realise that this may become a part of everyday life. He wouldn't be able to change clothes with Tsuna, bathe with Tsuna. They might even have to sleep in separate beds if he couldn't keep himself under control.

The black haired male steeled himself. He'd push down this attraction. He wouldn't let Tsuna know, in case it altered everything. They were fine as they were.

Tsuna sat on one of the pillows surrounding the table in his room. He'd finished his shower but Hibari still wasn't out of the bathroom. Admittedly it was kind of a short shower but the black haired teen was still taking a while.

The brunet heard the shower start to run again. That must be why Hibari was taking so long, he was showering now. Still didn't explain why Hibari took so long in the bathroom in the first place. Tsuna shrugged. Maybe he was taking a crap?

It was not long before the black haired male joined Tsuna in their room. Upon seeing the older teen Tsuna smiled and he looked away. Hibari felt so guilty. It was not long ago that he was envisioning that smiling mouth being wrapped around his member.

"It's a lot quieter without Iemitsu around," Hibari said, sitting down across from Tsuna. He just wanted to bring up a topic that was highly unrelated to his current predicament.

"Yeah, when dad visits it's short but eventful…and loud."

Tsuna was getting the sense that Hibari was acting somewhat stiff around him. On the surface the older teen seemed fine but it was little things like the way he carried himself and the way he spoke that hinted to Tsuna something was up. It was like…hyper intuition or something.

"Are you alright, Hibari?"

"I'm totally fine," he replied, a little too quickly.

Something was definitely up. Tsuna was tempted to pursue the matter further but Hibari was giving him a look that blatantly said 'please just drop it', so he did. The older teen would tell Tsuna when he wanted, if he wanted. Till then he would have to wait.

* * *

It was late, Tsuna could tell that much. He'd woken up because Hibari had gotten a little too close and on a warm night like this the heat created by two bodies was near unbearable.

"Hibari, move over," Tsuna groaned blearily.

"Tsuna," he responded breathily, lightly placing a hand of Tsuna's hip.

It was at this point that the brunet realised his companion was still asleep. From previous experience he knew it wasn't easy to wake the black haired male deep in the night. One soft request for Hibari to move probably wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Tsuna's could feel the heat radiating from where his back and Hibari's chest connected. He started squirming away from this connection when Hibari changed position and curled his entire body around Tsuna's. A certain area was now being pressed against his ass. A certain area that seemed to be awfully stiff. Tsuna tried to move but the grip on his hip grew stronger, to the point where it was almost painful. Hibari was not going to let him get away from the position they were in.

Oh no. This couldn't be happening. This was just too embarrassing. Hibari was really hard and he was pressed against Tsuna's ass. The brunet felt his length twitch. He couldn't get aroused from this, it was so wrong to. Hibari was supposed to be like his brother. Not that the brunet really felt that way…But no! This could not be allowed to happen.

Tsuna tried to pry Hibari's fingers off his hip but he had the brunet in an iron grip. He tried to wiggle so it would at least be his hip against Hibari's hard member, not his ass. That didn't work. The black haired teen immediately stopped the movement, pulling Tsuna even closer.

Hibari let out a few muffled moans. It seemed he was really feeling Tsuna's desperate movements against his length.

The noises Hibari was making were too seductive. The erection Tsuna was battling continued to rise. This had to stop, if he got hard now it was like he was admitting that he was attracted to Hibari and that was a huge problem.

He wouldn't allow himself to be tempted by the black haired male. To confess to him was akin to taking advantage of him. Tsuna was one of the only things Hibari had, if he expressed his feelings and desires towards Hibari then one of two things could happen. The older teen would reciprocate those feelings, what else could he do in order to stay with Tsuna? Or he would reject those feelings and everything would turn to shit.

Tsuna's turbulent thoughts were suddenly halted when he noticed Hibari's hips had started to move. They started slow, just a little roll every now and again but they soon started to get into a rhythm. The brunet felt the hard length eagerly grind between his cheeks and, being the hormonal teen he was, was unable to stop becoming fully erect. He was finally defeated.

Hibari started to grip Tsuna's hip tighter and his movements increased in vigour. The older teen was letting out little gasps and his hot breath tickled the brunets ear. All Tsuna could do was cover his mouth in order to not let out any noise slip out and fight the desire to touch his hard cock.

Tsuna didn't have to wait too long before Hibari finished with a satisfied moan, digging his stiff length deep between Tsuna's ass cheeks. Only after this finish did the tight grip on Tsuna's hips relax and he was able to escape to the wall, which was the only place where Hibari would not be pushed up against him. How was he going to sleep after that? He had just been, somewhat willingly, violated and now he was rock hard. Trying to drift off seemed near impossible. He tossed and turned for a few moments, completely convinced he wouldn't be able to sleep until he did.

When morning came Hibari discerned that that was something sticky and unpleasant in his pants. Tsuna was still asleep, thankfully, so the partially wet patch on his pants wouldn't embarrass him in front of the other.

Upon reaching the toilet he pulled his pants down. It was just as he suspected, a white substance was spread through his underpants and had soaked through his pyjama bottoms. He wasn't surprised to find that this had happened, last night he had a dream starring Tsuna. A very sexual dream. One where he had been able to penetrate the brunet.

He sighed. What was he going to do from now on? Sharing a bed may no longer be the best course of action if he kept having wet dreams about the other person in said bed. One thing was clear though, he was going to be hiding a lot in near future, for both their sakes.

Everything could change.

* * *

Okay so this chapter literally just ended up focusing on sexy time…whoops. Anyways hope you enjoyed, please review it means a lot to me :) To anyone wondering why it has an M rating, now you know.


	9. Chapter 9

Me? A serial procrastinator? NEVER

* * *

They had been acting extra normal the past few days. Ever since the incidents that began tipping the equilibrium of their relationship.

There were still little things that hinted something had changed. Whenever Tsuna touched Hibari his hands moved quicker, as if he wanted to pull away as soon as possible. They never changed in the same room even if it was more convenient. Tsuna always placed himself flush against the wall in bed, as far away from Hibari as possible, and the older teen never asked the brunet to bathe with him anymore. Before this no matter how many times Tsuna said no the older teen would still ask, just so they could share the space in the few times he said yes. Now he didn't want that, he wouldn't be able to stand being in that situation in case he did something to Tsuna.

The two were aware that something was different and they were none too pleased about it. They weren't as comfortable with each other. They hesitated to do things that would of come easily before. Touching seemed almost taboo. These alterations to the norm effected them both, it was really starting to get to the teens. Sooner or later one of them was going to burst and then everything would be out in the open.

Tsuna groaned. He didn't want to wake up yet, it wasn't even time to go to school. He checked the time, assessing the damage. It was already 8. Why hadn't the alarm gone off?

"Hibari! Quick, you have to get up, we're going to be late!"

The ebony haired teen rolled over, seeming to be very awake. "I'm not feeling so good, Tsuna. I might come in later."

In reality Hibari had woken up and been unable to be rid of his incessant erection. His horny teenage brain had supplied him with ways to relieve himself of his problem and some of them made him feel downright dirty. The guilt of his thoughts was weighing him down. He didn't want to touch Tsuna without his consent but the dark idea that he just could if he wanted to wouldn't leave him. It made him feel sick. He hated himself. For that reason, he needed time away from Tsuna. Just one day, to rid himself of this illness.

The brunet appeared to be trouble for a few moments. "Alright, I'll tell mum. I hope you get better soon."

With that he climbed over Hibari, jumped off the bed and started with his rushed morning routine. He exchanged a few word with his mother, explaining the older teen's predicament before toast and his bento were shoved at Tsuna and he was out the door.

* * *

The day seemed to pass slower without Hibari there. Classes became more boring, if that was even possible. Tsuna was dreading recess and lunch because there would be no one to talk to. As weird as him and Hibari were lately, having him around was much better.

Lunch rolled around and an unexpected circumstance arose. He was asked to have lunch with some of his other classmates. "Ky-Kyoko that's very nice of you to offer. Sure!" Tsuna said nervously.

Kyoko was the most popular girl in his grade, maybe even the whole school, and she had just offered to spend lunch with him. Tsuna knew she had a soft spot for him and seeing the brunet all alone without Hibari must have tugged at her heartstrings.

Him, Hana and Kyoko made their way to the rooftop. Hana wasn't particuarly pleased by his presence but she didn't mind him too much. Occasionally she would make sly comments like 'keep your pants on Tsuna, it's just lunch' or 'Doesn't Kyoko look awfully cute today'. Thankfully, Kyoko never seemed to hear these.

Of course he was happy to have lunch with Kyoko. That just didn't automatically mean he liked her. He had other things on his mind, like a certain black haired boy. He supposed that was the only reason he didn't freak out upon hearing Hana's harassment. It just embarrassed him because he didn't want Kyoko to get the wrong idea. Whatever crush he'd had on her was gone.

Conversation flowed easily between the three and it wasn't long thought before they were joined by a fourth.

"Hey, did you guy come up here to eat your lunch too?"

There Yamamoto stood with a blue tied bento in his hand. Given how easily the tall baseball player got along with everyone he smoothly sat and slid into the conversation. This was not how the brunet expected his lunchtime to go but it was nice all the same.

"So, Tsuna, what's the deal with you and Hibari? Is he like your brother or something?" Hana asked.

The brunet knew everyone was curious about Hibari. Tsuna was aware that Hibari only talked to him, so he had remained one big ball of mystery since starting at Namimori. No one got near Tsuna either with the falsely intimidating guard dog that was Hibari present.

"We took him in. Me and Hibari aren't actually related but we live together," the brunet explained.

"So your parents adopted him?" Kyoko asked delicately.

"More like he had nowhere else to go. It's not an official adoption, more like putting a roof over the head of someone who needs it."

"What happened? Did he run away from home or something?" Hana asked. She was very harsh and straightforward compared to Kyoko.

"That's not my place to tell," Tsuna said nervously.

He didn't like where this was heading. It was making him feel as if he was betraying Hibari by sharing his private life. Tsuna knew deep down Hibari likely wouldn't have minded but it still pricked his heart with needles of guilt.

Yamamoto slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "It's all good, say no more. Our curiosity is satiated and our lips are sealed."

Tsuna gave a small smiled to the baseball player. Yamamoto was always really good at alleviating the tension in any conversation and for that he was grateful. He would have to thank the guy later.

The rest of lunch, luckily, was steered away from any form of serious topic. They all got along surprisingly well and it was nice for once to talk to people besides Hibari and his mother. Tsuna was surprisingly disappointed when lunch ended. He hoped that they could all speak again.

As they left Tsuna found he and Yamamoto were lagging a bit behind. Now was the time.

"Thanks for what you did back there. I was feeling sort of awkward and you really took the pressure off of me."

"No problem, I always do that sort of thing for a friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, we're friends, aren't we, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, a puzzled look passing over his face.

Tsuna gave Yamamoto the warmest smile the baseball player had seen directed at him in years. "Of course we're friends!"

With that, Tsuna concluded that today was a very good day. He practically skipped home, intent upon informing Hibari about all that transpired today.

In contrast to Tsuna's bright mood Hibari was feeling very down. Unlike Tsuna he couldn't just block out things he couldn't deal with through a distraction. Hibari had been moping all day. He felt sorry for himself for experiencing this uncontrollable attraction to the brunet and even sorrier because he wasn't sure the level of control he had over himself. This unknown part of him wanted to just declare to Tsuna that he was Hibari's and that was that. But the part of himself that he knew could never do that.

It was all very confusing.

"I'm home!"

Tsuna was back and Hibari hadn't sorted out all these feelings bubbling up inside of him. The black haired teen pulled the blanket over his head. He didn't want to see Tsuna right now, not when he was still like this. Hibari knew he would never do anything to hurt the brunet but he couldn't tolerate being fawned over by Tsuna. It was just too much, it made him want to hold Tsuna. Not just in a sexual way, in a romantic one. Why did these feeling ever begin? Things would be simpler without them.

Hibari heard the door creak open shortly before the side of the bed dipped. Tsuna pulled back the blanket, revealing Hibari's face.

"Hey, I'm back. I think it's time to wake up now."

One eye opened to see the brunet shining above him. He appeared quite happy. It really wasn't fair. Tsuna wasn't struggling at all.

Tsuna was struggling. Hibari looked awfully sweet wrapped up in the blanket with his dark hair splayed out on the pillow. It made this painful longing rise from within him. He wanted to comb his hands through Hibari's hair and comfort the sick teen. Tsuna wanted to lie next to him and feel their breath mix together. But both of these actions could push him over the edge, make him act on this longing to do something more with Hibari. He ignored these feelings and focused instead on getting the older teen up.

"Soon," Hibari responded.

"I have heaps to tell you though."

The black haired teen let out a little groan before sitting up. Hibari gave a little smile to Tsuna, he couldn't resist the company of the brunet for long.

"Tell me all about it then."

"Well, I was invited to have lunch with Kyoko and Hana today, which was really nice. We went up to the roof because it was such a nice day, not that you would know considering you've been inside all day. Then Yamamoto joined us and, ah, the topic of you got brought up. Don't worry I didn't say much! Just that we weren't actually related, and yeah, Hana was pressing for more information but Yamamoto lent a hand and changed the course of the conversation. Speaking of Yamamoto, guess what!" Hibari had played this game before. You were not actually supposed to guess. "What?"

"We're friends! I finally made a friend!"

Tsuna was beaming but Hibari had this weird, unpleasant feeling in his stomach. Why would Tsuna need friends that were not him? How could Tsuna possibly have enough time for him and other people?

"Don't spend too much time with Yamamoto," Hibari ordered.

"Why not?"

An odd atmosphere was starting to form. Tsuna didn't like the way this was going. Hibari never demanded things from him. He was patient, he always asked and accepted Tsuna's answer, whatever it may be.

"Because then you won't have as much time to take care of me."

"Hibari, you're not a child. I don't always need to be there to take care of you."

Tsuna was starting to get annoyed. The older teen didn't have the right to dictate what he did because of some unreasonable desire to be taken care of 24/7. The brunet wanted his own life at times. His own friends. Hibari couldn't be the centre of his universe.

"Yes you do! If you're spending all this time with other people how will I survive?"

"You're being overdramatic."

"No I'm not!"

"Hibari, I want to have a life that doesn't revolve around taking care of you."

It was building, bigger and bigger. The fear of Tsuna leaving him, finding something else that better suited him. Finding someone else that better suited him. Hibari knew he couldn't entirely monopolise the brunet but he could damn well try.

"Well your life should! Aren't I as important as you?"

Hibari wanted to be just as important as Tsuna in the brunet's mind. In his mind, Hibari and Tsuna were equally important so it should be the same for Tsuna. The brunet should take care of the older teen as he took care of himself.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not going to take care of you anymore, Hibari. You have obviously become selfish and spoiled because of me. From now on, you can take care of yourself."

The final violin string had snapped. The composition that was their conversation had come to a striking end.

Hibari was overwhelmed with an agonising loneliness. Tsuna just gave up on him. Tsuna abandoned him for being selfish. It's not like Hibari wanted to be like this, couldn't the brunet see that? He was just alone and afraid of the world. The only comfort he got was from Nana and Tsuna and the house he had come to call home. Now he didn't have Tsuna anymore.

Realising this caused the worst pain that sorrow ever bore.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) Plz review


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long :( Busy, busy, busy, that's me.

* * *

The two Sawada's by name walked through the doors of the classroom just before the first bell rang. Tsuna looked as he naturally did, kinda messy but presentable enough. Hibari was totally dishevelled. It was if he tried to dress himself half-drunk and partially blind that morning. His shirt buttons were done up wrong and a few were not buttoned at all. His hair stuck up at odd angles. His shoelaces were tied into an intricate system of knots and his tie was crumpled and crooked. The only thing he seemed to have put on correctly was his school pants.

"Tsuna, did you pick up my bento?" Hibari asked.

"No, why would I? That's your responsibility."

Hibari recoiled like a kicked puppy. Tsuna was still mad and now he had no lunch. This day wasn't going very well so far. Not that the night went well either, the only thing Tsuna said to him was 'goodnight'. At least they were on speaking terms today.

The ebony haired teen was beginning to wonder if he had overstepped his boundaries. He was spoiled, yes. But that was to make up for the big, horrible chunk of his life that he was missing and those awful days he spent in that house alone. He deserved to be spoiled for now and Tsuna was happy to do that a day ago. Now he seemed to have this notion that 'having his own life' didn't coincide with taking care of Hibari.

"Woah, who put you through the blender?" Yamamoto asked.

Hibari decided he definitely didn't like this baseball-idiot. What did Tsuna see in him anyway? He was just a baby brute. Saying mean things with a smile on his face.

Like a petulant child Hibari turned away from Yamamoto, refusing to look him in the eye. That certainly got the ebony haired male's message across.

Noting this reaction the baseball enthusiast sidled over to Tsuna and whispered in his ear, "Hey what's up with him today?"

Tsuna simply shook his head. "Me and Hibari had a fight, he's just sulking" Yamamoto clapped Tsuna on the back at the same time the bell rang. "Well I hope you two make up, talk after class."

If looks could kill Yamamoto would be dead by now. Hibari certainly did not appreciate the overly friendly attitude the baseball idiot had with Tsuna. If it were up to him Yamamoto would never lay a hand on the brunette again.

Kami-sama, when he become the green eyed monster? Hibari never pegged himself as the jealous type so where was this personality trait rising up from? Looks like he didn't know himself as well as he thought. Then again, did he really know himself at all? What if this personality wasn't the one he had sustained for the duration of his life? He didn't want to think about this. He was himself. There was no part of himself he didn't know. Case closed.

Lunch was downright depressing without Tsuna, and moping in the shadows behind the school building without a spot of food didn't help his mood at all. He wished he had someone to talk to.

Right on cue, as if the heavens had heard him, Yamamoto emerged from around the corner.

"Hey, Hibari, how's it going?" Yamamoto called with a big wave.

Hibari proceeded to pretend he did not know of Yamamoto's existence. Which was hard to do when the black haired baseballer was right in front of him.

"Do you want some bread from the canteen?" Yamamoto asked, holding out some yakisoba bread.

The ebony haired high schooler was about to refuse the offer when his stomach growled. He relented, accepting Yamamoto's offering.

"Thank you," he said begrudgingly

Yamamoto took this as his cue to sit down next to his fellow classmate.

"So, what's been up with you and Tsuna? He said you weren't exactly on the best of terms."

Weren't exactly on the best of terms?-! Tsuna was being stubborn and wouldn't see Hibari's side of things at all! Couldn't the brunette see how terrible all this was for him? Obviously not because he wasn't even willing to talk to him.

"Not really, Tsuna's been going on about 'having to have his own life', and right now that means one that's separate from mine," Hibari replied, giving up on his childish vendetta against Yamamoto.

In all honesty there really was nothing wrong with the baseballer. He was just convinced he had to hate Yamamoto because he was the start of all this fighting. If Tsuna didn't see a better alternative to the current situation he never would have fought with Hibari in the first place. Not that any of this was actually Yamamoto's fault, it was Tsuna's attitude that began the whole thing.

"That's tough, I'm sure Tsuna would understand if you just explained that your lives don't have to be split for him to have his own."

"It's not just that," Hibari admitted, "he doesn't want to spend his life helping me. But I feel entirely entitled to being taken care of, I deserve it."

"Don't you think Tsuna deserves a say in whether or not he wants to help?"

"…Maybe, but his attitude suddenly changed! One day he wants to help the next he just wants to spend it stuffing around with you and your lot. But I need him more than any of you do!"

"Have you expressed your feelings about this to Tsuna? And hey I'll try not to take the jab at me personally."

"No I haven't because Tsuna won't even talk to me after the argument…and, sorry, I suppose."

"Hey, no hard feelings here. How about you just talk to Tsuna and see how that goes?"

"Yeah, Yeah I will…Thanks."

Who knew Yamamoto could be such a big help? No wonder Tsuna liked a dumb, friendly guy like him. He simply wants to help people in any way shape or form. Hibari shouldn't have been so quick to judge, he had never even spoken to the guy before now. His jealous brain was just affecting his thought processes regarding the baseball player. Maybe it was a possibility that him and Tsuna could share friends. Tsuna didn't have to be all his.

It was about 4 in the afternoon when Hibari decided the silence had gone on for too long. He was ready to try and be an adult, not a jealous child, about the whole thing.

"Tsuna, can we talk?" Hibari asked the brunette.

Tsuna looked up from the magazine he was reading. "About?"

"Look, I think I was being a bit immature about everything before. I was anxious because I thought if you got other friends you would be taken away and I couldn't stand that. I know it wouldn't be like that now but you have to understand that I don't have any relationships I can remember, I don't know how things are supposed to go so I make assumptions. Forgive me?"

How could Tsuna resist those doe eyes and that tiny pout? On top of a lovely (surprisingly open and mature) speech. Wasn't he supposed to be the adult one in this situation? The contempt he felt before flowed out of him like an unblocked dam. He was definitely ready to forgive Hibari.

"Thank you and I accept your apology."

"I feel a lot…lighter now," Hibari said with a hand over his heart.

These emotional sensations felt so foreign to him. He couldn't help but wonder how high his barriers were before Tsuna. They must have been strong, given the conditions he was living in. Big walls must be made in the face of big adversaries. But right now there was nothing preventing him from letting anyone in. Isn't that so much better than what he must have been doing before?

"Me too," Tsuna said with a smile.

"And I suppose I could help you a bit from now on, just with the basics," the brunette continued.

Order and balance were once again restored to the Sawada household. Everything couldn't be better…for now.

* * *

Despite Hibari's reluctance to engage with strange women he agreed to a group lunch. Might as well check out the competition. After all, he wasn't the only one pining for Tsuna's attention anymore. His general acceptance of the group Tsuna had chosen would also ingratiate himself with the brunette again, seeing as Tsuna wasn't totally over their little spout.

"What cute lunches you and Tsuna have," Kyoko commented without malice.

Tsuna still couldn't help but blush after noticing his mother had taken the liberty of turning his and Hibari's lunches into an adorable array of animal themed foods. To top it off in the middle of the rice was a big cut out of a seaweed heart. This was just what he needed.

"Ah, um, anyway, Yamamoto! I heard you won the prefectural's, congratulations!" Tsuna said in an attempt to shift the tide of conversation.

It worked.

"Well, I didn't do it on my own," Yamamoto beamed, though not quite as brightly as usual.

It was odd, Yamamoto seemed a bit off today. He was still perky but he seemed a tad pale and there were bags under his eyes despite him sleeping through all of their classes.

"Are you alright, Yamamoto?" Kyoko questioned, concern brimming in her brown eyes.

Yamamoto responded with a sheepish smile. "Well, celebrations got a bit out of hand. The seniors brought in some sake, I have no idea where they got it, and the drinking games started. I still haven't recovered."

Ah, Tsuna had almost forgotten, Yamamoto by definition was 'popular'. At fifteen he was destined to fall in with a crowd that would encourage him to drink while underage, to party, to have sex. The thought of all that made him uncomfortable. But…at the same time he almost yearned to feel a little more like to teenager. To start doing all the things his peers would do in the coming years at the same time as them. The brunette always thought he was going to be left behind in all these things, because he had no one to do them with. Yet now he had a chance to start somewhere, to do something his parents wouldn't approve of. He wanted to be like Yamamoto and drink with his friends. He'd have to talk about this later with Hibari.

Kyoko, always concerned about others health, offered to buy Yamamoto a tea from the vending machine to help, bless her soul. Hana didn't care at all, voicing that 'he shouldn't have done it if he wasn't willing to face the consequences'.

Yamamoto laughed it off, "I'm sure I'll recover soon, I have the constitution of an athlete."

And about as much brains as a baseball. Hibari didn't know where that thought came from. He chose to ignore it.

"So, Hibari, how are you liking Namimori?" Kyoko said, noticing he hadn't let a single syllable slip out of his mouth the whole conversation.

"It's…good. I like living with Tsuna."

Tsuna blushed a little. He really did need to start teaching Hibari to not be as honest as he usually was. They were in the presence of friends and the black haired teen had no social barriers. He didn't want anything awkward to come up while they were all together.

Kyoko's eyes softened. Somehow Hibari didn't like this. The look didn't sit right with him. He was happy, much happier than he felt he'd been in a long time. There was no reason for her to look down on the life he was living with pity in her heart.

Before he could explain his distaste for Kyoko's reaction someone from the student council appeared, apparently seeking her, and she was gone. Not soon after this lunch was over.

As they head back to class Tsuna smiled brightly at Hibari, somehow managing to convey that he was pleased with Hibari's behaviour at lunch. The black haired teen's heart fluttered a little and any discrepancies he had were forgotten. He had made Tsuna happy, that was all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am by no means encouraging underage drinking** , works of fiction should not be interpreted as encouraging any sort of behaviour. Representing events in this story and glorifying underage drinking to potential minors are two different things.

Also, new phone, who dis? I took so long to update this chapter bc I honestly forgot this fic existed...but I have plenty of other chapters that are almost finished and ready to upload so hurray if you like this fic!

* * *

Tsuna couldn't believe he was about to have this conversation. The topic was just so awkward.

"Yamamoto! Do you have a minute?" Tsuna asked the baseball player in the precious few moments he had while Hibari was in the bathroom.

"Sure, Tsuna."

Oh lord, he had prepared what he was going to say in his head but the brunette knew it was going to come out all wrong when he actually said it.

"Uh, look…about the other day, you know, where you were talking about drinking and stuff with your baseball friends?"

"Yeah?"

"W-Well I just…was maybe, perhaps, wondering if you could ask your senpai's if they could maybe, just maybe, uhhhh get me some alcohol."

Yamamoto's first reaction was to clap the extremely embarrassed teen on the back. "Eh, didn't think you would be interested in that, Tsuna."

He could feel himself growing redder and redder by the minute. If Tsuna knew anyone else who could do this he would of asked them but Yamamoto was the only guy in the school he knew who had drunk alcohol. The baseballer also had connections that could allow him to have his first real high school experience.

"Let's make it an event. You, me and, I'm assuming, Hibari could say we're having a guy's night out and then hang in that park near yours and have a bit of fun."

Tsuna was more thankful than ever for Yamamoto's kindness and openness at this precise point in time. He had even offered to come along! The brunette was sure this was going to be fun. New friends, making memories. He was so excited. The only thing was…he still had yet to tell Hibari about what they were doing. Tsuna hoped that would go well.

"Great! How about Saturday? Do you think your senpai's will have enough time to prepare? I mean, it's already Tuesday…"

"I know a guy, he's got a whole stash of stuff," Yamamoto said, grinning, "leave it to me."

"Thank you so much, I owe you one."

"This is nothing for a friend, Tsuna."

The brunette couldn't be happier after hearing those words and arranging a plan with Yamamoto.

* * *

As they lay in bed prepared to sleep Tsuna decided it was high time he stopped worrying and started discussing what he wanted to do.

"Hibari, are you asleep?"

"Not yet."

Gosh, he shouldn't be this nervous. He just wanted to arrange a fun, wacky experience with two people he could trust.

"Well, I talked to Yamamoto at school today because there was something I wanted to arrange."

Deep breath, he wasn't asking Hibari to do anything terrible. Just, something that was a bit ILLEGAL.

"I wanted to drink. Drink as in drink alcohol. Today I asked Yamamoto if he could get me some but he recommended we all make a night of it and go drinking together, what do you think?"

Something about the whole idea didn't sit right with Hibari. He almost felt some sort of moral aversion towards the consumption of alcohol, but that couldn't be right, he'd never even tried it. The black haired teen decided it was best to ignore whatever odd feelings he was having, Tsuna obviously really wanted them to do this, so he would do it for him.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief. Now that they were all in agreement there was nothing to worry about.

Okay, there were a lot of things to worry about. For one, Tsuna had always obeyed the law. This would be his first instance of breaking it, which was both exciting and terrifying. Yamamoto's blasé attitude about the whole thing calmed him to a certain degree but he was so worried about cops. He definitely couldn't pass for an adult!

Secondly, the location scared him a bit. Sure, he was going to be with two tall, strong guys but it was a public park at night! What kind of people would they encounter? Bad ones he suspected.

Last, but certainly not least, he felt terrible about the fact that he was going to lie to his mother about this. He felt that she had a right to know but she would be so adverse to it. Sometimes he wished his dad was around more because he might actually understand something like this, in a way his mother never could.

Despite all his concerns nothing was going to stop Tsuna from trying this. He wanted to know what it was like to drink alcohol and he wanted to have his first experience with people he liked. There wouldn't be another time where this was as relevant or nicely timed for years, because he certainly wouldn't be getting invited to any parties in his high school career.

With his worries to some degree abated Tsuna fell into a restless sleep. Exhilaration and fear mixing together in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

They had just finished dinner because of Yamamoto's insistence that "you can't drink on an empty stomach. It's better to have a good, hearty meal in you". The group had dragged out the meal as late as possible so it was already almost 10pm by the time they reached the park.

Tsuna unconsciously moved closer to Hibari. It was definitely a bit creepy here after dark. The shadows cast by the trees and the loud splash of the fountain made it all seem a bit ominous. At least the place was lit semi-well by some street lights.

They picked a somewhat inconspicuous part of the park which was shielded from view by trees. It wasn't very bright but was just enough light coming from a distant lamp for them to see the expressions on each other's face's in the dark.

Without a work Yamamoto pulled out what looked like a couple of beers and a bottle of something Tsuna couldn't distinguish in the light.

"Just noting, this ones on me but if we decide to do this again I would like you both to chip in a bit, senpai's not kind enough to do this for free," Yamamoto said sheepishly.

Tsuna hadn't even thought about the fact that alcohol costs real live money and even though some were willing to share at parties, generally you had to pay your own way when it came to drinks.

"Sorry Yamamoto, I didn't even think about that!" the brunet said, giving the baseballer a half bow.

"Tsuna, calm down, we're friends and this is your first time, I am super happy to supply."

With that Tsuna was placated. Though he would certainly pay Yamamoto back in some way in the near future.

"Now, to get us started I have a Sapporo for each of us, I hope you like beer," Yamamoto said, handing the smaller individual cans to each of them.

After popping the tab on the top of the drink Tsuna got his first whiff of adulthood. It smelled an awful lot like when his dad visited.

Despite Tsuna and Yamamoto's eagerness Hibari took a while to open his drink. He could feel their expectant eyes on him but a part of him was saying this was terrible and he shouldn't. But this much, much bigger part wanted to please Tsuna and make this a fun night. He popped open the Sapporo. Screw whatever side of him was having these thoughts.

"Cheers," Yamamoto said, holding out his drink.

"Cheers," Tsuna echoed, tapping his can lightly against the baseballer.

Hibari seemed a bit confused so Tsuna helped him along, tapping his can against Hibari's and gesturing with a tilt of the head for him to do the same with Yamamoto's. When the black haired teen did this the night finally started.

The beer was…well…yeasty. The brunette didn't know what he expected but it wasn't really this. His face screwed up as the taste settled in. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant taste, just very foreign.

"I've got a piece of advice for you, Tsuna, if you keep taking baby sips trying to get used to the alcohol you'll never feel any affect. Take a page out of Hibari's book, he's downing that can."

And that the black haired male was. He didn't know what else to do with the drink. It wasn't something he particularly liked so he figured the best way to get rid of it was to drink it asap.

"I'm not going to be left behind!" Tsuna exclaimed.

So the beer went into their systems very quickly. The drink would take a while to have any affect on them though.

Tsuna had just finished his Sapporo. He'd expected some sort of immediate affect but nothing was happening. He was kind of disappointed. Of course, he was having fun talking with his friends over some beers but it wasn't what he had envisioned.

As Tsuna was beginning to wonder what the big deal was he felt the first shift. He was starting to feel lighter in the head and his body felt a little looser. Huh, this must be what getting tipsy felt like.

"I think it's starting to work," Tsuna commented.

Yamamoto laughed. "I think you're a bit of a lightweight, Tsuna. It hasn't been that long."

Well the brunette couldn't help that he was small and inexperienced. He let out a huff. Drinking wasn't a competition. He looked over to Hibari, hoping for some backup.

Tsuna giggled. "Hibari, you're already starting to go red in the face!"

"That's what happens when you down alcohol," he retorted. He had no clue how he knew this fact.

"Alright, it's definitely time to crack out the sake," Yamamoto said, grinning. Looks like the baseballer grinned even more when he was under the influence.

Yamamoto pulled a couple of disposable cups out of his bag and lay them out on the grass the group was sitting on. He then proceeded to pour the liquid equally amongst the cups. In the faint light the liquid looked to be a light yellow but Tsuna didn't know if the yellow of the park's lamppost was affecting his perception.

After they downed cup after cup Tsuna was really starting to understand what being drunk meant.

"Lets, let's play a game," Yamamoto slurred.

"What game?" Hibari said excitedly.

At this point they were all pretty far gone, there were no social barriers here. Hibari felt free to act like the deprived child he was. Yamamoto laughed and smiled at just about anything and Tsuna felt like nothing he could say or do could be 'dame', making him more confident.

Yamamoto blinked upon processing Hibari's response. He hadn't seemed to have gotten far enough in his planning to actually think of a game.

"It's gotta be truth or dare," Tsuna declared.

The brunette was, quite frankly, the most drunk. But this was exactly what he wanted. He felt so floaty. His body was always eager to lean and sway and he felt like he could fall back onto the grass at any moment if he let himself.

"What's that?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna swayed, flopping his head onto Hibari's shoulder. The black haired teen was always adorably ignorant in every situation.

"Well, you get asked if you wanna tell a truth or do a dare and then for whichever one you pick someone makes up a question or asks you to do an activity," Tsuna responded.

"I'm asking first!" Yamamoto proclaimed loudly.

"Tsuna, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tsuna said. He wasn't dumb, truth was always the safest.

"Did you or do you have a crush on Kyoko?"

Tsuna could feel his cheeks heat up even more. He peeled himself off Hibari's shoulder.

"I, ah, used to have this huge crush on Kyoko but it just kinda…faded."

Hibari, in this moment, felt irrationally jealous. He knew it was probably due to the alcohol clouding his judgement but he couldn't help it. With no hesitation he pushed his side right up next to Tsuna's. The brunette gave him a look but quickly dropped it, figuring that Hibari was probably cold or something.

"Now it's my turn to ask," Tsuna said with a lopsided smile. "Hibari, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The brunette grabbed the bottle of sake and poured Hibari a new glass. "I dare you to finish this in 30 seconds."

Yamamoto, of course, laughed. "Are you trying to send him to hospital?"

"He's not drunk enough!"

Admittedly, Hibari was the least affected by the alcohol out of all of them so he supposed he needed to catch up. He took to glass, polishing it off in a solid 18 seconds.

"That's gonna hit you later~" Yamamoto chimed.

"It'll be fine, give me another glass," Hibari said, clumsily thrusting his cup out in front of him.

Yamamoto, just as clumsily, poured him another cup.

"Yamamoto, you're the only one of us that hasn't been asked. So, truth or dare?" Hibari said.

"Dare, do your worst," he responded.

Hibari had to take a while to think about it. It was hard now that he had to come up with one. The black haired teen wouldn't do anything to get Yamamoto in trouble but he didn't want to make the dare easy either.

"Go take a little dip in the fountain."

"Are you kidding me?" Yamamoto asked, alarmed.

"Nope."

"Hibari, that's terrible. It's cold! You've gotta give him a different one," Tsuna exclaimed.

"There are no rules in truth or dare."

Hibari was resolute.

"I accept," Yamamoto said with a smile, his head lolling to the side.

The three drunken, bumbling teens made their way back to the fountain with Yamamoto's bag and a small amount of sake left after the last round of half cups. Thankfully the place was deserted.

Yamamoto stripped down to his underwear, already starting to shiver from the cold. He wasn't a quitter, no matter how difficult a task he was given.

The baseballer stood on the edge of the fountain before deciding sitting and and sliding in was a better idea, the fountain was awfully shallow. The moment his feet touched the water he seized up. It was freezing.

He slid in as quick as possible. The water just reached up to his chest. As soon as he was in he was out and scrambling to put his clothes back on. That little dip had sobered him up an awful lot.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked, concerned.

Despite his concern the brunette was even more worrisome, he seemed to be having trouble standing up without stumbling.

Yamamoto gave a shaky thumbs up. "Totally fine! But-"

In light of his dip in the fountain Yamamoto felt his next action was justified. "It's been heaps of fun and I wish I could stay longer but I'm gonna head home."

"But…But it's not safe!"

"Tsuna, I'll be fine. My house isn't that much further from here than yours. Besides, I'm a big, strong baseballer."

Hibari placed his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Stay safe bud."

Yamamoto beamed. "It'll be all good"

When this exchange ended Tsuna launched into a drunken embrace with Yamamoto. The baseballer, despite the impact of this stayed stable and returned the hug with vigour.

"Bye, Tsuna, you lil' cutie," Yamamoto said.

Hibari did not appreciate the loving additions in to Yamamoto's sentence. Whatever though, they were drunk.

Tsuna released himself from the hug. "Bye, Yamamoto, get home alright"

With that their baseballer friend left them with a small amount of sake, alone in the park. Tsuna was almost a bit worried about what could happen now Yamamoto was gone.

The brunette looked over to Hibari. He looked extremely attractive in the park lights. Alright, now he was very concerned.

"Should we go back to where we were before?"

Tsuna unconsciously agreed. Oh boy, what was gonna happen now?

* * *

I know, totally inaccurate representation of the first time getting drunk. They didn't even spend the whole time talking about how drunk they felt!


End file.
